


Shine

by SquaryQ



Category: Free!, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BROT3, Brotp, Competition, F/F, Feuds, Gender Dysphoria, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbend, I totally wasn't inspired by california girls when naming that group..., Idol Groups, Idol Industry, Idols, NO FILLER, Same universe, Short Stories, Style Five, Trans Character, all these chapters are for plot, asahi ikuya and kisumi are the brot3, asami not asahi, basically a vague story because filler is a no thank youuu, gou is an idol too because she's amazing, i did say literally everyone's a girl, idol business, ikari not ikuya, literally everyone's a girl, love live, love live competition, lovelive universe, nagisa reminds me of honoka i'm sorry, no filler zone up in here, oneshots, rei's got a sister not a brother, samezuka girls, sanokira, save me from this idea before it kills me, school idols, shiina asami, short interconnected stories, so many tags and i'm still going oml, style five except it's gou not rin, the sano school girls have their own group too, transgender character, transgender ikuya, viva la plot, what if free and love live were in the same world, when you love love live and free and you can't escape this idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: Hazuki Nagisa always wanted to be a school idol, she wanted to shine like the women she saw on the TV. She wanted to connect with an audience like the women on the TV seemed to speak to only her. She wanted it so badly. So so badly.On the second day of High School, in the wake of the First Years of Muse's graduation from Otonokizaka, Nagisa found her dreams ignited in a chance encounter with her senpai on the stairs.





	1. The Beginning

The redheaded siblings stared up at their television, eyes wide. They shared a glance as two women pranced to the front of a group formation and began to dance in complete synchronicity. They beamed, turning to their mother. She sighed left the room, only to return moments later with two dance-mats. 

 

A black haired girl sighed, lying on the floor in the centre of the dance studio. Beside her stood a brunette with green eyes. She smiled at the girl on the ground and offered her a hand. The black haired girl took it and was pulled to her feet. 

The brunette skipped toward a stereo and turned on the CD inside. The beat that bounced from the speakers sent shivers down both girls’ spines. They began to shriek the lyrics, prancing around the studio. Their teacher sighed, peering through the window into the room, a mug of coffee in hand. Those two never went outside for recess. 

 

A mass of cerulean curls swayed along to the tune coming from the piano. Her small fingers prodded on keys, her glance turning upward to the looming impression of a taller girl with pin straight hair of the same colour. The taller girl sighed, directing her younger sister’s starfish hands to the keys needed to produce a specific sound. 

The younger girl, turned to face her older sister. She frowned as the taller girl shoved her aside and began to play, leaving her staring in awe at her prowess. 

After several minutes, the older girl shoved her sister from the stool before the piano and continued to play. The shorter girl slunk off to her bedroom, clutching a tatty book of basics for the instrument. She hung her head and left her stellar sister to play alone. 

 

The music that danced from the television captivated the young blond girl. Her three older sisters watched the idol group with shining eyes. They sat with open mouths as they waved their glow sticks back and forth. The youngest child began to prance through the room as the music pounded through crackling speakers. 

After that day, Hazuki Nagisa was adamant that she would be an idol in a group with friends just like them. They shone like stars. She would too.


	2. Elementary School Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Elementary School, Hazuki Nagisa met Matusuoka Rin, a girl who brought her Nanase Haruka and Tachibana Makoto.

 

It was 2011. A big year for Nagisa. She had finally met someone she could rely on. Someone she could dance with. Someone who had the drive to lead. Someone who could bring in more people. Someone to be her centre.

She was ten years old when she bumped into Matsuoka Rin. Nagisa had been dancing to her music in the corner of the playground during lunch break. Rin approached her with starry eyes and asked her if that was Yellow Sunset’s new song from their comeback tour. Nagisa had nodded like a bobble head doll and offered an earbud to the redhead. She had been elated to be approached by someone who didn’t think her dancing was weird.

“You’re dancing in Krystal’s spot, right?”

“Mhm!” Nagisa nodded.

“You be Krystal and I’ll be Anya!” Rin said.

“Mhm!”

 

 

It had been a few weeks and Nagisa had been dancing with her new friend at every opportunity that they had. She was delighted at the opportunity to share her passion with another person, but Nagisa knew that in order to create an ideal formation for performing, you needed a centre and at least two people flanking them.

Nagisa was certain Rin would be her centre, even though she refused to dance in the role of Yellow Sunset’s centre, Tia.

There was something about Rin, Nagisa wasn’t sure whether it was the older girl’s charisma or confidence, but she seemed to radiate an aura that made the younger girl trust her.

But despite Rin’s greatest efforts, she couldn’t recruit a centre from Nagisa’s grade at school, her younger sister, Gou, choosing to play princess than dance in the corner of the playground. Rin assured Nagisa that her sister would come around someday, but until then, she would need to find someone else.

 

 

A redheaded girl in a black t-shirt with a sequin shark on the front of it, prances into her classroom. Her hair is tied into a short ponytail. She approaches a pair of girls sat together. One had mousey brown hair and green eyes. The other long black hair and deep blue eyes.

“Yo! I’m Matsuoka Rin! Do you dance?” she greeted with a sheepish smile.

An uncertain glance is shared between the two girls. The one who speaks up dons a green and white striped dress. The dark haired girl nods to her in silence.

“Hi Matsuoka-chan. I’m Mako, this is Haru.”

“Do you dance?” Rin repeated.

“Yes. We do ballet at Komura-sensei’s studio.”

“Great! Come with me!” she exclaimed, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her from the chair she was sat on. The brown haired girl, Mako grabbed the dark haired girl by the arm and pulled her along with her.

Rin bolted through the hallways, dragging the two other girls behind her powerful strides into the playground. They were faced by an expectant looking blonde girl with pigtails.

“Who is this?”

“I’m Hazuki Nagisa! I’m in the grade below Rin-chan!”

“Nice to meet you, Hazuki-chan.” Mako said with a smile.

“What do you want?” Haru asked.

“To show you this!” the little blonde girl said, holding up a music player and playing a song through the speakers.

As the intro began, Rin joined the blonde and the two girls began to dance together. They were in relative step to one another as they danced to a new pop song by an idol group. Their moves mimicked the music video with great degrees of accuracy.

Mako was stunned. Once the second chorus rolled around, she was dancing too, copying Rin and Nagisa’s movements.

Haru didn’t move. But her eyes shone like stars in the sky as she watched them. She was speechless.

“So, Mako, Haru… Would you two like to join our school idol group?”

“School idols? Aren’t we too young?” Mako asked.

“Yes!” Haru replied, “Absolutely yes.”

“Go on then, Haru, show us what you’ve got!” Rin pumped her fist.

Nagisa handed the older girl her music player and as Haru searched for music to dance to, Rin’s attention was back on Mako.

“Well…If Haru-chan wants to…I don’t see why not!”

“Yes! Now we can be school idols!” Nagisa had exclaimed, high-fiving Rin with a dazzling smile on her face.


	3. Will You Join Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a middle school student, Nanase Haruka has an opportunity thrust at her...

Breeze danced through the streets on a mild April morning.

Two girls walked together on their way to school. Their shoulders brushing one another as they passed through the blossomed streets of their town. They donned the same school uniforms, sailor suits with white tops and black skirts. The bow ties that hung from their collars were red. They were first years. The taller girl was a brunette, her mousey hair fastened into twin tails with green ribbons. Her green eyes shone as she chatted on and on about how her class was full of insanely kind extroverts. They all wanted to be her friend. She smiled at her friend. This was Tachibana Makoto.

The shorter girl had sleek black hair. It was thick and shiny and fell just past her shoulders. Eyes of sapphire blue looked up through thick lashes. She seldom smiled but nodded in acknowledgement of her friend’s conversation. She did not say much in reply. This was Nanase Haruka.

“Haru-chan, are you excited to join any of the clubs here? There are so many options! I was looking at the swim club but basketball sounds oh so much fun!”

Haruka blows a strand of hair off her face and presses her lips into a fine line, “I don’t like clubs.”

“Haru-chan, being part of a club is compulsory!” Makoto wails.

“I don’t like clubs. I’ll probably just join whatever you decide to join, Makoto.”

Makoto sighed and adjusted her bag on her shoulder and took her friend by the arm.

“Haru-chan, you need to make decisions for yourself sometimes.”

“I can make decisions.” Haru muttered.

 

 

 

Haruka and Makoto walked through the corridor together, the brunette waving to her friend as they departed into their separate classrooms.

Haruka sat at her desk, feigning attention to the morning classes. It is only once recess began that her interest was piqued.

Two girls were staring at one another. Their desks on opposite sides of the classroom they had briskly moved toward one another, arms swinging to either side. One had roaring orange hair, cropped short, resting at her collarbones. It bounced with each step she took toward the girl across the room. A pink haired girl with long plaited hair and violet eyes beamed at the girl with the orange hair.

“Hey Asami-chan!”

“Hey Kisumi-chan!”

Haruka tilted her head to the side, gaze narrowing as she studied the girls conversing in front of her.

“Have you made a decision yet? Do you want to dance with me?” the orange haired girl asked.

Haruka raised her eyebrows, sitting upright, attention captured completely by the declaration.

The pink haired girl nodded her head, “I would love to! Have you seen PopPrincess Magazine? A really famous music studio wants to sign some new up and coming idols! They’re making a competition called Love Live! It’s for wannabe idols that are still at school!”

“I saw that!” the orange haired girl, Asami, grinned, stretching toward the light fixtures, “We should enter!”

“But Asami-chan! I don’t think we have enough members for an actual idol group. All the famous ones are bigger!”

“She’s got a point…” Haruka muttered.

“Eh? Who the hell are you? Why are you earwigging?” Asami demanded, marching toward Haruka’s desk.

The dark haired girl’s face paled as she stood up from her desk, her fringe hanging over her eyes, “I said…that Shignio-san has a point…most iconic idol groups have more members than two…”

The pink haired girl peered over Asami’s shoulder and grinned, “See! I told you, Asami-chan!”

“But we could be the next big thing! Just you and me!”

“But what if someone else were to join?” Kisumi enquired raising an eyebrow, her gaze flickering to the now silent Haruka.

“Oi.” Asami said, glaring at the dark haired girl in front of her.

“What?” Haruka replied, her gaze on the ground.

 _“Want to join us?”_ a voice that was not Asami’s echoed in Haruka’s ears. She shivered, glancing up through her fringe.

 

In the place of Asami and Kisumi stood Matsuoka Rin, her hair tied into a short wispy ponytail. She beamed, putting a peace sign up toward her eyes. She winked, leaving the open eye between her fingers. The young girl wearing a pair of leggings and a red vest top skipped to the short blonde girl beside her, Nagisa.

Haruka balled a fist, her head hung. A phantom hand of Tachibana Makoto on her shoulder.

She had been so eager before –

 

Rin’s voice ran through her, leaving goosebumps on her skin.

_“I’m going to a specialised dance academy in Australia this spring… I won’t be going to Iwatobi Middle School…”_

 

Haruka shook her head.  

“Nanase-san, you sure you don’t want to join us?”

She clamped her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, nodding and sitting down, head hung.


End file.
